Let us Burn
by QueenAiilana
Summary: Corre el año 2089 y las cosas son distintas, la humanidad es distinta, como asi sus peligros. En especial, su gente misma que vive aterrada de personas un tanto "diferentes", James hace un pequeño repaso de su primer encuentro cercano con uno de ellos. Slash Kames. Beta. Mencion de Jucy.


**Ok, ok. Lo haremos simple.**

**Esta historia o mas bien shot, es como una "beta" (prueba) que surgio luego de escuchar "Burn" de Ellie Goulding combinada con "Let us Burn" de Within Temptation. No es mi mejor trabajo pero necesitaba sacarlo de mi cabeza, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Es el año 2089. Nuestro mundo cambio mucho en las últimas décadas y entre esos cambios están las guerras, la economía que casi destruye países enteros y el cambio climático. Ahora, las cosas son muy diferentes, nos costó remediar las cosas y arreglar todo lo que nuestros antepasados casi destruyen.

Todo es distinto pero yo desconozco todo lo que la humanidad ah cambiado, solo disfruto de los beneficios de años de búsqueda científica para hacernos sobrevivir, disfruto de la tecnología que nos previeron para hacer nuestras vidas mejores. Como así también ignoro algo que debería haberle dado más de mi tiempo en todo este lapso.

Los Marginados. Los excluidos. Así los llamamos porque son…distintos. Son…extraordinarios, interesantes, majestuosos y es solo ahora, cuando puedo notarlo. Pero no todos piensan como yo ahora, la policía los sigue creyendo una banda delictiva de rango mundial, las personas los apartan por ser "fenómenos", los científicos lo ven como conejillos de indias por ser "abominaciones de la naturaleza".

Ellos, viven escondidos entre las sombras, alcantarillas y mundos bajo nuestros pies. Son especiales, tienen las herramientas para erradicarnos pero no lo hacen porque nosotros los reprimimos, los verdaderos asesinos aquí, somos nosotros. Los normales, los no-mutados. Yo soy uno. Siempre me sentí bendecido por ello. Pero, a veces las cosas cambian.

Yo estaba en la universidad cuando ese "algo" dentro de mi cabeza cambio. Llevaba mi 2do año en Ciencias Políticas pero ya tenía experiencia en el modelaje, pagaban bien y me daba la excusa para atraer la atención de la gente hacia mi así que era normal para mí que me reconocieran, sobre todo las chicas, y gracias a ello, conocí a la chica mas asombrosa del mundo, Lucy Stone, mi novia de ya 3 años.

-¡James!

Levante la cabeza al oír mi nombre y de inmediato sonreí al ver a mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria, Logan Mitchell. Su cabello como siempre en alto con ese ridículo tope y esa sonrisa compradora en su rostro lo caracterizaban, el estudiaba medicina. Era el sueño de su vida.

-Loggers, al fin dejaste los libros –digo, en tono de broma cuando se siente justo en frente mío.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Tengo aun 5 años de pre-medicina antes de elegir una especialidad –asegura rascándose el puente de la nariz.

-Saldrá bien.

Ese día nos reunimos en una cafetería situada en la calle principal de la ajetreada de Nueva York, igual que hace 50 años excepto por las ropas, extravagantes, algunas coloridas, otras neutrales. Pero no era el caso.

Charlamos por un largo rato, ordenamos de que beber y la charla continuo sin nada relevante que decir, nuestro alrededor era normal hasta que un gran cartel de última hora en la televisión llamo la atención de casi todos.

_-Ayer en la noche, la Policía Federal Avanzada desbarato finalmente al grupo de Excluidos conocidos como "Hydras Negras" en uno de los distritos más peligrosos en las afueras de la ciudad, tras luego de meses de presuntas pistas reunidas…-_

Deje que la reportera hablara, yo centre mi atención en las imágenes: policías empujando personas con trajes oscuros, sus rostros ocultos por sacos en sus cabezas o cubiertos por capuchas, había de todo; hombres, mujeres, incluso niños. Me ponía los pelos de punta pero Logan me dijo que no me preocupara, se lo merecían por todo lo que hacían para alterar la paz que tanto nos había costado obtener.

No había notado, que ellos peleaban por su libertad.

No fue hasta cuando volví a mi apartamento, en que me había olvidado del tema, y encendí mi televisor donde por todos lados hablaban de ese atraco. Lo apague, esas personas eran extrañas para mí, yo no era parte de sus problemas, así que no había razón para tenerles pena o simpatía.

Apenas cayó la noche fue cuando decidí salir a correr como todos los días, solo yo, la naturaleza y música. Era lo que necesitaba luego de un arduo día. Solo debía evadir la ciudad por diez minutos y estaría corriendo por los bosques cuidados minuciosamente por el gobierno en las afueras.

El sudor caía por mi piel, hacia cosquillas pero me gustaba. La música me motivaba a hacerlo. Corrí por casi una hora por el sendero que siempre sigo religiosamente a diario, topándome con otros corredores como yo que buscan algo de paz, pero por alguna razón ese día, decidí tomar otro camino e internarme más adentro del bosque.

Durante los primeros minutos nada interesante paso hasta que por el rabillo de mi ojo vi una luz, me volví, escondiéndome entre los árboles y los vi. Un grupo de personas en un puente sobre un rio lo bastante profundo para poder hacer lo que terminaría presenciando. Me acerque con precaución, sin pensar en las consecuencias, atraído por los gemidos de dolor de uno de ellos que se hallaba encogido sobre sí mismo y con las manos tras su espalda.

-¿Ya te cansaste? –Decía una de las figuras en pie, reconocí las chaquetas que decían "Policía Federal Avanzada" en su espalda –oh, vamos, llevo meses pensando esto ¡No me vengas a arruinarlo ahora!

Sin predecirlo, patea con fuerza al chico en las costillas mientras sus acompañantes, que eran 5, lo vitoreaban. En tanto, la persona en el suelo solo podía contraer el rostro en una expresión de dolor, ahogue un grito de horror, no podía soportar ver como torturaban a una persona pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo.

-Ahora ya no te ves tan intimidante, ¿verdad Kendall? –continuo diciendo el hombre, paseándose alrededor del chico que levanto la cabeza y sonrió con ironía.

-¿Ya acabaste de hablar? Porque aun tengo que calcinarte –sisea.

Pude sentir como la arrogante sonrisa del policía se desvanecía en su rostro mientras sus ojos brillaron de inesperada cólera, disparo una mirada rápida hacia uno de sus acompañantes y este mismo se dirigió hacia el patrullero no lejos del grupo, regreso con un bate de beisbol y cadenas.

¿Para que las cadenas? Me pregunte.

A los pocos minutos, luego de ver como golpeaban a ese misterioso chico con el bate y dudando sobre si huir e ignorarlo que presenciaba o quedarme, vi finalmente para qué eran las cadenas. Clave las uñas sobre la corteza del árbol que me ocultaba cuando lo obligaron a levantarse (tomándolo del cuello de su chamarra) y de inmediato le ataron a la cintura las cadenas, dejando un largo tramo suelto.

-Trae el yunque.

Un gran terror vino a mí al oír eso.

-Jefe, aquí esta.

Uno de los hombres dejaba caer el pesado objeto, en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo y contuve la respiración, sin prisa, como si estuviera disfrutando el momento, el policía engancho el yunque al extremo libre de la cadena mientras otra persona tomaba una cubeta y le lanzaba agua al chico.

La acción de la cubeta con el agua me confundió, no comprendí de inmediato para que era, me parecía más bien una estupidez. Todo tendría sentido más tarde.

Volví a la realidad de la situación al oír una risita vil, casi como la de un niño que está a punto de realizar una gran travesura.

-Dime ahora, ¿Dónde están tus llamas, campanita? –decía el aparente líder, reprimiendo apenas su emoción -¡No están! Un poco de agua y solo eres otro mocoso estúpido que cree que puede pasar por encima de la autoridad.

-Entonces, soy normal, me veo normal como ustedes –respondió aquel chico –pero no soy igual a ustedes, soy mejor, siempre lo fui y siempre lo seremos…ser normal es una mierda. Igual que tu.

Contraje los músculos de mi cara al ver cuando el policía le devolvía un puño directo en la cara y el otro caía al suelo. Sabía que no debía estar allí, pero a la vez quería ayudar, sin embargo, ¿Quién soy yo para ayudar?

-Te crees especial pero te diré algo, solo eres un fenómeno –recito con cautela el policía, luego se agacho y agarro con fuerza el cabello rubio (pude apreciarlo mejor bajo la luz de la luna) del chico que estaba torturando –tu madre debió sentirse la peor mujer del mundo el día que naciste, por eso te abandono.

La mirada que el rubio le dirigió podría matarlo de ser posible, se me helo la sangre al ver ese instinto asesino brillar en sus ojos. Pero al parecer eso no intimido ni en lo mas mínimo a su captor por la manera en como su risa salía de entre sus dientes.

-Ahww, ¿herí tus sentimientos? Lamento que tu madre haya sido una ramera por acostarse con un fenómeno como tu padre– apenas termino la frase porque el chico le dio un cabezazo y los demás acompañantes de inmediato se le abalanzaron encima, reteniéndolo de volver a intentarlo golpeándolo una vez más con el bate –no mereces estar vivo, yo acabare con eso.

Dijo el policía pasando su pulgar por su nariz que ahora sangraba.

-Háganlo, no quiero ver a esta escoria viva un segundo más.

Yo no pude hacer nada. Solo me quede allí a ver como lo golpearon por última vez, en la nuca, dejándolo medio inconsciente y como luego lo empujaban al rio y se hundía, atado al yunque, que se le unió unos segundos después.

Las burbujas de aire que emergían del agua eran abundantes durante los primeros segundos pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, iban disminuyendo hasta que el agua queda casi en calma.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Me volví al oír un pequeño quejido desde el sofá, pude respirar aliviado al ver sus ojos abrirse.

-¿Qué demonios…? –se quejo al sentarse, llevándose una mano hacia la sien.

Me aleje de la ventana para observar si estaba bien pero me detuve al replanteármelo, tal vez pudiera reaccionar mal y terminara poniéndose agresivo, así que me quede de pie a solo unos pasos de él.

-¿E-estas bien? –pregunte nervioso al tiempo que el tocia con fuerza y pequeñas líneas cristalinas salían de sus labios, había tragado demasiada agua y un tenía un poco en sus pulmones.

-¿Por qué la boca me sabe a pescado? –Pensó en voz alta con una expresión de disgusto, levanto la mirada y de inmediato se levanto del sofá, con los músculos tensos, alejándose de mi hasta que choco mi librero -¡Quién mierda eres!

-Oye, yo tendría que estar haciéndote esa misma pregunta –le aseguro, intentando no verme nervioso - ¿Por qué mejor no te sientas y lo charlamos-

Levanto el brazo, como si fuese a lanzarme algo para distraerme y salir corriendo no fue lo que me detuvo de terminar mi frase, ni la confusión en su rostro al mirar su propia extremidad, fue el gas naranja-rojo emanando de su piel, viajando por su brazo hacia mí fue lo que me impacto.

Fue allí cuando toco comenzó a encajar.

El era un "excluido", el era un "fenómeno", el era un mutante. Me arrepentía enormemente de haberme lanzado a ese rio y de haberlo sacado para traerlo a mi departamento y asegurarme que estuviera bien. Tuve que viajar bajo la lluvia por un largo rato. Demonios.

Pero, debo admitir que esa fue la primera vez que tuve a alguien como él delante de mí y ver como usan sus poderes. Quede fascinado, como un niño al ver un truco de magia.

-Oh, mierda, ya lo recuerdo… -el rubio suspiraba resignado y me miro con dureza –me temo que hoy es tu día de suerte, chico bonito.

¿Chico bonito? No sé porque eso hizo a mi corazón saltar con cierta alegría y mis mejillas arder, joder, estoy sonrojándome por el comentario de otro chico. Eso no esta bien.

-¿C-crees que soy bonito…?

-Te eh visto en publicidades, idiota. Sé que eres modelo, no te alegres –me interrumpió pero yo no pude sacarme esa sensación de encima.

Y viéndolo mejor, pude notar muchas más cosas que a simple vista no había podido apreciar apenas lo traje. Su cabello rubio castaño caía pesadamente sobre su rostro debido al agua y pequeñas gotas caían de sus puntas, su piel era blanca con pequeñas pecas en su rostro, eran fáciles de ver a pesar de que mi apartamento está a oscuras. Otra cosa y fue la que más me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos. Un par de verdes esmeraldas salpicados con castaño y miel brillaban con frialdad sobre mí. Pero detrás de ellos, una pequeña chispa los avivaba aun más.

Me recordó al fuego que había saltado sobre su piel momentos antes.

-¡Hey! –volvi a la realidad al oírlo exclamar y note que se había acercado unos pasos, me sorprendió ver que somos casi de la misma estatura –realmente eres como todos los modelos, estúpido.

-¿D-disculpa? –Levante una ceja, ofendido -¡te rescate de morir ahogado y me llamas "estúpido!

-Aprecio eso…un poco, pero no quita el hecho de que te ves como un idiota con esa cara perfecta –retribuyo, moviendo las manos.

Olvide lo que sentía hace un rato, ahora estaba molesto, furioso y ofendido por ese comentario. ¿Quién se creía que era?

-Debí dejar que te ahogaras en ese rio –salió de mi boca casi sin pensarlo y al segundo me arrepentí al ver una sombra de dolor en los ojos de ese chico rubio –no quise decir eso.

-Cállate –ordeno, duro, disimulando lo herido que se veía por mi comentario.

-No, es enserio, n-no quise decir eso.

La culpa me comía de pies a cabeza.

-¡Dije que te calles! Eres igual a todos…las personas como tú me dan asco, me alegro haber nacido siendo lo que soy. Y no necesito de tu falsa simpatía, pude habérmelas arreglado yo solo.

-Ahora veo porque te lanzaron agua –vacile, en un tono bajo –puedes…hacer fuego.

-Wau, eres muy observador, casi un genio.

El sarcasmo que uso hizo que me enfadara de nuevo, pero intentare calmarme.

-Entonces, ¿por eso ellos querían…matarte? ¿Acaso formas parte de…de esos…?

-Sí, las _Hydras Negras…_soy el líder y esos malditos federales nos tendieron una trampa…ahora tienen a todo mi escuadrón…fue mi culpa.

Contrajo los puños y bajo la mirada, realmente sentía culpa. Sentí pena pero no podía dejar que el la notara.

-Los encontrare y los hare pagar por siquiera poner un pie en mi casa –declaro entre dientes, con una furia creciendo en su voz desde su interior –nadie juega con mi familia frente a mis narices y vive para contarlo.

Traje saliva por la mirada asesina que me lanzaba. En mi cabeza podía imaginarme la escena de él saltándome encima, directo a mi cuello y despellejándome, casi como una Hydra. Sedienta de sangre y venganza.

Temí por mi vida.

-¿Acaso te orinaste en los pantalones, chico bonito? –se rio sombrío al verme atemorizado – ¿me tienes miedo?

-N-no, no es eso… -titubee y él se acerco hacia mí, di unos pasos atrás pero la ventana me detuvo -¿me mataras?

El simplemente me observo, como un gato con el ojo fijo en el ratón, me acorralo cerrándome el paso con sus brazos, se inclino y analizo mi rostro. Pude notar lo cerca que estábamos por como su aliento golpeaba mi cara. Mi corazón latió con fuerza y la boca se me seco. No podía decir algo.

Pasaron unos segundos más de silencio, inesperadamente, su expresión cambio. Ya no era dura, intimidante o la de un asesino, era más relajada, casi perdida; luego me di cuenta que lo dos estábamos perdidos en los ojos del otro.

En ese momento no pude oír más que nuestras respiraciones que se sincronizaban lentamente, y la lluvia golpear afuera. Aun mi corazón latía con fuerza pero lo ignore. El chico rubio, que recordé que lo habían llamado "Kendall", deslizo su mano por la pared hacia mi cuello, la punta de sus dedos recorrió mi piel hacia mi barbilla y de ahí hasta mis labios.

Eran suaves y me hacían querer más, quería que me siguiera tocando, quería tocarlo a él. Nos deseamos en ese momento. Me olvide de Lucy y de la foto que descansaba sobre mi mesa de café de nosotros en nuestro segundo aniversario, felices en un pequeño viaje sorpresa que le hice a Paris.

Solo tenía ojos para _Kendall._

-¿Realmente me crees capaz de matarte? –susurro él, literalmente, sobre mis labios.

-Pruébame lo contrario.

Inhale su esencia natural y no hubo vuelta atrás.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_-Soy un idiota… ¿pero en que estaba pensando?_

Oculte el rostro entre mis manos, preguntándome de nuevo, una y otra, y otra vez lo mismo.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta eso? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta el punto de acostarme con un desconocido, un criminal, un "excluido? ¿Cómo pude engañar a mi novia con un tipo?

Eran demasiadas cosas. Finalmente descubrí mi rostro y mire hacia mi cama, allí estaba él, cubierto con las sabanas hasta la cintura.

Lo que más me lamentaba era que lo había disfrutado. No, no me arrepentía de haberlo disfrutado, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho sin pensar en la otra persona que piensa en mí, a miles de kilómetros de aquí, de visita en casa de sus padres en Texas.

Necesitaría más de una piscina llena de agua helada para poder hacerme olvidar esto. Creo que ni siquiera funcionaria.

No tenía ni idea de que hacer, así que volví a la cama e intente dormir.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya era de mañana, sonó mi despertador y me levante sobresaltado. Por un segundo pensé, que había sido una pesadilla por la pesadez y el grave dolor de cabeza que tenia pero al ver mi ropa regada por todos lados y las punzadas en mi cuello, sumadas a las marcas en mi pecho, me probo que era real. Tan real como un golpe en la cabeza.

Incluso tan real como la realización de que me encontraba solo, con un lado de la cama vacio y una nota.

Luego de varias horas la leí, cuando me arme de valor. No decía mucho, apenas unas palabras:

_-Lamento lo de anoche pero fuiste la llama que más vivo me hizo sentir en la vida, más que las que corren dentro de mí- K.K_

* * *

**PD: lo mas gracioso es que ya le cree trama y todo al shot por si decido hacerlo serie xD**


End file.
